In today's hectic world of constant activity and instantaneous entertainment, parents face an age old problem with increasing difficulty, namely, getting their children to settle down for sleep. Going to sleep is continuously avoided while the parents patience are tried to the extreme. It is the purpose of this invention, to provide a device for projecting images on the ceiling of a child's bedroom using the bed side lamp as a source of light. A lampshade is used as the housing for the projector.
The prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,998 and 2,974,435 shows the use of a lampshade to illuminate a photo or other image using the lamp as a source of light, but there is no projection. There are many special purpose projectors for example the signs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,656,110 and 940,281, or the lamps of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,517,264 and 4,858,079 but none of these use a lampshade for projecting images as does the invention of this application.
The prior art projectors are cumbersome and expensive and in general will not provide a lamp which can also be used as originally intended, namely to illuminate a room. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a lampshade suitable for use on any standard lamp used at the bedside of a child which is constructed with a projection system mounted within to allow images to be shown on the ceiling. A simple and inexpensive device is described which can be conveniently used to interest the child in a restful manner to bridge the transition from an active day to a peaceful and sleep filled night.